


P.O.S - Midnight Stage with Host: Elizabeth

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [96]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Elizabeth from Persona 3 & Margaret from Persona 4.How cool! A Dancing All Night One Shot!In this One Shot, Margaret awakens on the Midnight Stage, with Elizabeth hosting.





	P.O.S - Midnight Stage with Host: Elizabeth

Margaret slowly opened her eyes, feeling restraints around her arms and legs. She looked around at where she was, finding herself in a multi-coloured arena; the walls lit up with the letters M and S. Lights pointed at her, a blue backdrop behind her. She was on a stage, though she wasn’t alone.  
“Oh my, she's slowly starting to wake up.” A familiar female voice cheered.  
“What's going on?” She questioned.  
“I shall help with that question!” The same voice replied.  
A woman jumped in front of her, revealing herself to be Elizabeth, though her original outfit seemed to have been traded in for something one would see a person wear while at a nightclub. Margaret was clearly shocked.  
“S-Sis!?” She gasped.  
“Why yes, dearest sister! It is I, Elizabeth!” She replied. “Still maintaining my eternal good looks!”  
“Elizabeth, where am I?!” She asked.  
“Welcome to the Midnight Stage!” Elizabeth announced.  
The lights from afar suddenly switched on, the audience made up of Shadows, yellow ribbons around them. Elizabeth also had yellow ribbons tied around her arms and legs. Margaret already knew what was going on, screaming in panic.  
“Do not worry, they won't hurt you.” Elizabeth smiled, stroking Margaret’s cheek. “My, what soft skin.”  
“Sis! This isn’t you! Snap out of this!” She yelled.  
“I am awake, dear sister. It's just, this is who I am now.” Elizabeth smiled. “I've come to realize my quest for the impossible has no point, and have instead accepted this new role of mine: A host.”  
Margaret only struggled.  
“This place, the one that made it... They lured me in.” Elizabeth continued. “They promise to take away any past pain, or sadness. And they replace it.”  
“This isn’t right!” Margaret argued. “It's controlling you, don’t you see?!”  
“Oh, it could be worse.” Elizabeth chuckled. “The blue haired detective was lured in, and she is basically an entertainment machine, only thinking when she is given thoughts. She didn't want to worry about thoughts about her gender or sexuality. So now, she doesn't think on her own at all!”  
She moved her hands over Margaret’s cheeks, gently massaging them.  
“Now I know what you worry about...” She grinned. “You worry about who you are. What life was like before the Velvet Room, and all that. You're worried you may have been someone else.”  
Margaret couldn’t argue back to that. What her sister said was true. Who was she really? All she knew is she had always been in the Velvet Room alongside her sisters and brother. She wanted to discover her past, knowing where she came from and who her parents and extended family were. Elizabeth stroked her cheek, giggling.  
“Do not worry, we can help with that.” Elizabeth smiled. “We're simply going to give you a new identity, and new memories so you won't have to worry!”  
Yellow Ribbons came out from the crowd of Shadows, slithering towards Margaret as she screamed and struggled. But it was no use, the ribbons wrapped around her body, her screams becoming soft moans of pleasure and dumbness.  
“It will be a shame to watch you slowly forget me, but for a happy ending, we must suffer for a bit.” Elizabeth sighed softly.  
The ribbons began to glow as Margaret’s eyes lost the yellow colour as they slowly emptied, her screams now silent.  
“Say goodbye to all that useless info on fusing, Personas, the compendium, and what you thought bonds were.” Elizabeth giggled.  
Margaret only twitched, looking at the crowd of Shadows as Elizabeth reached around the back of her head, pulling out a small, blue crystal orb, staring into it.  
“The memories, emotions and everything that made you Margaret are now in here.” She giggled. “It shall be put away. For now, the ribbons are giving you new memories, friends and family.”  
More ribbons extended out as they wrapped around Margaret, starting with her eyes and mouth, not long till all her body was wrapped up in yellow ribbons, her breasts sticking out. Elizabeth grinned, walking off slowly.  
“Be happy that you are allowed to live a different life.” She said. “Most of us just dance and sway to the music.”  
As she walked, she just did that: sway and dance the lights dimming around her.


End file.
